


Impressive

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [222]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing to dock with a new space station, the guys have a chance to chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

Hobbie leaned against the viewport, looking up at the station they were approaching. “It’s enormous!”

“That’s what she- OW!” Wes rubbed the back of his head, turning to scowl at Wedge. “What was that for?”

Wedge shook his head, frowning, “That was because I’ve warned you four times already about making inappropriate remarks and you haven’t listened yet.” He turned to Tycho, “You can hit him the next time, alright?”

“Absolutely.” Tycho grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Wes, “I look forward to it.”

They all looked up at the station again, “It is impressive. I heard that large section were destroyed in the battle that captured it, but they did good work on getting it operational again. I can barely see the new components.” Hobbie stood up straight, stepping away from the transparisteel viewport. “I wish docking didn’t take so long, I could use a drink.”

“Couldn’t we all?” Wes was still rubbing the back of his head. “I could use a chance to get away from abusive commanding officers, and unpack my gear.”

“Like you have that much to unpack.” Tycho laughed, “Didn’t you lose that scarf on Hoth and your holoviewer in a game of sabaac at our last base?”

“I got a new one when we went through that independent sector last month. I don’t have much, but it is nice to be able to set up my bunk space with the few things I do have. Feel like I have a home for a week or two before we have to move on again.”

“Home would be nice.” Tycho frowned and Wedge gave Wes a dirty look.

“Well, since I joined the Rebellion, home has been where my squad was staying. It’s with my friends.” Wes shrugged off the dirty look and slapped Tycho’s shoulder. “That won’t change.”

The Alderaanian shrugged, “I guess that’s true.”


End file.
